


Final Fall

by XdeadhumanX



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, Death, I cried writing this, M/M, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:08:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26420890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XdeadhumanX/pseuds/XdeadhumanX
Summary: Hannibal passed away after the fall. But Will doesn’t remember. He waits for Hannibal to return, but when he doesn’t, he returns to the bluff. He doesn’t come back.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Final Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this fic that I wrote when I woke up at 2am. Needless to say I made myself cry writing this. Enjoy, leave comments and kudos! :)

A year had passed. Then two. Then three. Hannibal still hasn’t come back. 

Will is working for the FBI again and living in his old Wolftrap house. He has his dogs — he’s settled. But he’s not happy. Not without Hannibal. 

Will’s thoughts consist of nothing but Hannibal. How he spoke, how he moved, how he touched him. How he looked the night they killed the Dragon. Utterly disheveled and covered in blood, gleaming black in the moonlight. He was stunning. 

Will sighs and leans back in his chair, closing his eyes. He’s currently sat inside his house with his dogs scattered about the room, a tumbler of whisky clutched in his hand. He misses Hannibal so much it practically hurts. A dull ache in his chest. A thought suddenly springs to mind and he downs his whiskey before putting down the glass and standing up. “I have to go find him.” 

**********

By the time Will reaches the bluff it’s pitch black outside. Thankfully the lights in the house are on, so he can see. He squints, thinking he sees a figure far out in front of him, and he freezes. His eyes widen. It’s Hannibal.  It’s really him.

“Hannibal!” Will runs up to the man, wrapping his arms around him in a tight embrace. They hold each other for a while before Will pulls away. “Why the hell didn’t you come back to me?” He tries to look angry, but he’s sure he just winds up looking sorrowful. 

Hannibal’s lips twitch up into a small smile and he reaches out, placing his hand upon Will’s cheek. “My sincerest apologies Will. The time was simply never right.”

Will huffs.  _ ‘Of course you’d say that’ _ , he thinks. “Alright... well, it’s good to see you.”

Hannibal’s smile widens as he strokes his thumb across Will’s cheekbone. “Indeed it is, my dearest.” 

The faintest blush blooms across Will’s cheeks as he gazes into Hannibal’s eyes. They’re both silent for a while, simply staring at each other. Will finally breaks the deafening quiet. “Hannibal... I love you,” he whispers, afraid to admit such a thing any louder. 

Hannibal wraps an arm around Will’s waist, pulling them together. “I love you too Will.” He moves the hand on Will’s cheek to the back of his head and pulls him forward, pressing their lips together in a tender kiss. 

Will lets out a shaky breath and wraps his arms around Hannibal’s neck. He can’t believe he’s doing this — can’t believe he’s kissing Hannibal where they almost died. Where they killed together. Where Will tried to kill them both. 

Hannibal pulls away all too soon for Will’s liking and presses his lips to Will’s ear.  _ “You need to remember, Will.”  _

Will’s eyebrows furrow. What does he need to remember? “Hannibal, I don’t—“ But he’s not there anymore. Hannibal’s gone. “Hannibal... Hannibal!” Will shouts, spinning around, looking everywhere. No. No, where the hell did he go?  _ “You need to remember, Will.” _

“Remember... remember what?” Will snaps, pacing around. “Where are you?!” 

Will’s pacing ceases. His eyes grow wide, hands beginning to tremble. He remembers. He remembers now. Hannibal’s gone. He died after the fall. 

_‘Will and Hannibal fall embracing one another. The roaring ocean grows closer and closer, and they finally crash into it. Will struggles against the current, trying to breach the surface of the water, but his strength is running out. The last thing he sees before his vision goes dark is Hannibal floating in front of him._

_Will doesn’t know how many minutes pass before him and Hannibal wash up on the shore. He coughs and rolls over, propping himself up onto his elbows as he throws up saltwater. His vision is blurry as he lifts his head and looks over to Hannibal, laying a few feet away from him. He’s not moving._

_“Hannibal...,” Will manages to mutter before collapsing onto the sand, his vision darkening once again.’_

Will’s on his knees. His shoulders are heaving, his face buried in his shaking hands. “No, no, no.... Hannibal...,” he whispers, his voice strained. Tears are flowing down his cheeks and he moves his hands up, gripping onto his hair. “God damnit!” His voice cracks as he shouts and he stands, grabbing a large rock and hurling it over the bluff and into the ocean. 

He pauses. Walks up to the edge and peers over it, seeing the waves crashing against the bottom of the cliff. Will looks up — he’s standing exactly where they were the moment before they careened over the edge. He swears he can see a shadow of Hannibal standing in front of him. Will’s trembling lips twitch into the smallest of smiles.  _ “I remember.” _

Will wraps his arms around himself and shuts his eyes. The last thing he sees behind closed lids is Hannibal’s face, and he tips over the edge. Falling away into the roiling Atlantic. 

This time he’s not coming back. 


End file.
